kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin
Aladdin is an ally and party member that appears throughout the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. He is a street-rat living in the slums of Agrabah along with his friend, Abu. His enemy is the ruthless royal vizier, Jafar. Aladdin fights with a balanced combination of strength and agility, using his scimitar to defeat his foes. Personality Aladdin is portrayed as a clever and good-hearted person with unwavering loyalty to his friends, as shown when he uses his third wish to free Genie from the lamp instead of bringing back Jasmine from Hollow Bastion. Somewhat a worrier, Aladdin seeks to protect and please those close to him even if it means exhausting himself. As a person living in the streets of Agrabah, Aladdin dreams of becoming wealthy someday to free himself from his lifestyle. He has a passionate love for Jasmine, willing to do anything for her. Upon discovering her identity as a princess, Aladdin seeks the magic lamp in the Cave of Wonders in hopes of become a wealthy prince suitable for the princess, but later decides to use his true identity and lifestyle to be with her. He can be somewhat selfish and indignant at times, but has good intentions. Physical Appearance Aladdin has tan skin and brown eyes, as well as black, shaggy hair. He wears a red-violet fez and a thin, purple vest. This vest hangs open, exposing his chest. He wears white harem pants that are held up by an orange sash. Aladdin's street rat status is reflected by the yellow patch on the lower right of his pant leg, and by the fact that he doesn't wear shoes or socks, instead running barefoot. In the manga adaptation of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Aladdin is shown wearing his royal outfit from the film. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts Aladdin helped Jasmine escape the castle before the sinister vizier Jafar and the Heartless took over the city; then set off with his monkey pal, Abu, to the "Cave of Wonders" in order to find something that would make him a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin makes his first official appearance at the concealed "Cave of Wonders" entrance with Abu. As more and more Heartless appear, Aladdin makes his first wish from the Genie of the lamp to get rid of the Heartless. Meeting Sora, Sora tells him about Jasmine and her worry for him. Meanwhile Genie laments about his time in the outside world again along with his long time friend "Carpet". Hearing this, Aladdin makes a promise to free him from the lamp with his third wish. When they catch up to Jafar and Jasmine, Aladdin makes his second wish to save her but his wish is neglected when Jafar's parrot, Iago, takes the lamp away from him. Aladdin and the others follow Jafar to the Cave of Wonders only to find Jasmine kidnapped by Jafar. However Jafar is not alone, Riku is there as well. Jasmine is taken away by Riku and given to Maleficent shortly after Sora and Aladdin defeat Jafar. Aladdin asks Sora to take him to another world so he can find the princess, but Sora sadly refuses in order to preserve world order. Genie then offers to help him find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, but instead uses it to free Genie from the lamp as he promised. Aladdin asks Genie to help Sora in any way that he can. After Sora escapes Hollow Bastion, a powerful Kurt Zisa Heartless is released into the desert of Agrabah. Should the player choose to fight this optional boss, Aladdin can also become available to participate in the fight. Following the sealing of Kingdom Hearts, Aladdin is seen kissing Jasmine after she returns to Agrabah. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora first finds Aladdin as he walks into Agrabah, where Aladdin is being attacked by Heartless. Sora quickly disposes of them. Aladdin explains himself and his situation by saying he went to the ''Cave of Wonders to obtain the magic lamp and use one of three wishes to become a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin is very familiar with fighting Heartless, but the Heartless he was trying to fight wouldn't stop coming so Aladdin used his first wish of the Lamp that Genie resides in to get rid of them. Aladdin goes with Sora to find Jasmine, only to see that she is being attacked by Heartless, too! Sora gets rid of them instead of Aladdin using up another one of his wishes. Jafar takes Jasmine away from Aladdin along with the lamp. Aladdin and Sora plan their strategy, then go after Jafar. After they defeat him, Aladdin uses his last wish to free Genie from his lamp. He then says that he wants Jasmine to see him for who he is, and bids farewell to Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Aladdin makes an appearance once again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Talking with Jasmine at the Palace Gates of Agrabah, he tells her of the numerous recent sandstorms that have occurred. Jasmine feels his concern, the situation only worsened when Aladdin claims the Heartless are involved. Jasmine repeats the name of the dark creatures, shocked. Little do the two know that Xigbar and Roxas are eavesdropping in on their conversation the entire time. Aladdin also appears much later in the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days storyline with Abu, yelling at him once again for stealing in the Marketplace. ''Kingdom Hearts II ;First Visit Aladdin has moved into the Palace of Agrabah, but has been depressed since Genie and Carpet flew off to explore the world. Seeking excitement, he heads off into the city. Jasmine notices his depression and tries to help him, but to no avail. Aladdin meets Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago again while running after Abu, stopping just long enough to greet Sora as he runs off. Sora catches up to Aladdin, who explains that Abu has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. When Iago realizes that the lamp is Jafar's lamp, they try to persuade the Peddler to sell it to them. The Peddler, however, wants treasure in exchange for the lamp forcing Sora and Aladdin to go to the newly designed Cave of Wonders in search of treasure. Although there are lots of traps awaiting them, they manage to get through. They meet Pete, who summons Heartless to hold them off while he runs off to steal Jafar's lamp. After the Heartless are wiped out, Sora and Aladdin leave the cave and head for Agrabah where Pete is chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete then summons the Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord, two high level Heartless. After dispatching the two Heartless Lords, Sora opens the Gateway and heads off for the next world ;Second Visit By the time Sora and his friends return, they find out that Jafar has escaped the lamp because of the Peddler. Aladdin again joins Sora to confront Jafar. After searching the desert ruins, Sora finally finds Jafar. A battle ensues between Sora and Jafar to which Sora is the victor. After Jafar is defeated, peace is restored to Agrabah as well as the city itself. Aladdin then encourages Sora to find his friend, Riku. Aladdin is last seen flying off into the sky of Agrabah with Jasmine on the back of Carpet with Genie following. Kingdom Hearts Coded A data version of Aladdin appears in data Agrabah, this time as an ally instead of a party member. He meets Data-Sora and was about to deliver something to Data-Jasmine. Unfortunately, he cannot find her so he asks Data-Sora to help him. After Data-Sora finds her, they meet with Data-Aladdin again as he prepares to show Data-Sora a lamp. However, they are interrupted by Data-Jafar who re-kidnaps Data-Jasmine. Data-Jafar then freezes time which makes Data-Aladdin and everyone in Agrabah unable to move. After Data-Sora defeats Data-Jafar (the source of Block Corruption), Data-Aladdin frees Data-Genie. Data-Aladdin then asks Data-Sora if he can have a Sardonyx Ring and will trade him an Ability Earring+ for it. Abilities Kingdom Hearts Aladdin is a physical character and his sword has high power, along with several support abilities. His special attacks are powerful, but he runs out of MP for them quickly. He has two equipment slots and six item slots. Aladdin's abilities are as follows: *'Crescent': Attack enemies overhead *'Sandstorm': Charges with a slashing sword attack *'Cheer': Increases Summon's MP gauge *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. Aladdin has this ability twice *'Lucky Strike': Increases the likelihood of an enemy dropping a rare item *'Jackpot': Receive more HP/MP and Munny balls from enemies *'Critical Plus': Increases chance of landing a critical hit Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories The Aladdin Card is a Friend Card from ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. When summoned, he runs about the field, slashing with his sword. His Sleight is called Sandstorm, in which any enemy Aladdin hits will be stunned. Aladdin slashes with his sword for a maximum of five hits. Each hit produces three Moogle point orbs. Each orb is worth four points in Levels 1 and 2. At Level 3, a single Moogle point orb is worth ten points. ''Kingdom Hearts II Aladdin is primarily a physical attacker with several support abilities, similar to Goofy. His strength and defense are roughly below Goofy's. His scimitar hits are fast and he is very agile in battle. Over all he is a formidable party member and a major help, even though much of his assistance isn't used due to the small size of the world. He has two armor slots, no accessory slots, and five item slots. Aladdin's abilities are as follows: *'Slash Frenzy': Attacks enemies rapidly *'Quickplay': Attacks an enemy to release orbs *'Jackpot': Increases the amount of orbs enemies drop *'Item Boost': Boosts the effectiveness of healing items like Potions *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration *'Once More': Ensures 1 HP is retained after being hit with a combo attack *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped *'Auto Change': Automatically replaces defeated party members *'Trick Fantasy': Activates the Limit, Speedster. Aladdin and Sora zoom at enemies to release orbs and attack Questploration Silver Ring *'Description': A beautiful ring, despite having no special powers. *'Sector': Agrabah: Palace Gates System Sector *'Price': 47000 SP *'Reward': Debug Device: R Crystal Earrings *'Description': Earrings with an air of mystery but no special powers. *'Sector': Hollow Bastion Part II: Agrabah System Sector *'Price': 4000 SP *'Reward': Night Lenses Ruby Hairpin *'Description': An intricate hairpin with otherwise no special powers. *'Sector': Agrabah: Cave Gauntlet System Sector *'Price': 310000 SP *'Reward': Icicle Mine Origin Aladdin is based on his respective character in Disney's 1992 animated film ''Aladdin, which was in turn based on Antoine Galland's translation of "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp" in The Book of One Thousand and One Nights by Scheherazade. Gallery Aladdin KHX.png| Prince Ali KHUX.png| de:Aladdin es:Aladdín fr:Aladdin Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in coded Category:Characters in Re:coded Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Characters in Union χ